Kitsune no Baka
by KitsuneDreams
Summary: I have a talkshow! I interview anime charactors, YYH first, and have fun with the audience and the charactors. It's a funny idea I got from another story that's discontinued now, but I tried to stay my own way. Don't hurt me!


Kitsune no Baka

Look at me!  I really need to update my other fics, but I got this REALLY good idea for a

 fic (I hope…  *panic)  I hope you like!

Hiei: What are you talking about?  No one likes your stories.

AND!?  What's your point?  So what, it's not like I care.

Hiei:  Than shut-up and stop acting like anyone's there.

No.  I like doing this and it's a great waste of time, so there!

Hiei:  Hn.  *walks away*

Anyways, *sticks tongue out at Hiei*  Here's a new fic.

Disclaimer:  Me no own *tear*  But I will someday you'll see!  Yu Yu Hakusho will be mine!!  

Summery:  This just gibberish.  It really has no plot!  Basically, The Yu Yu Hakusho bunch were invited onto 'Kit Live' (korny, I know.)  Things get WAY outta control, and Kuwabara fans?  I don't suggest you read this.  I don't like Kuwabara at all.  For all I care, he could just disappear and never be seen again!  I have my reasons so please, don't get pissed.  I gave you fare warning.  Onto da fic!  da, da, da, DA!

Kit:  Hello, ladies and gentlemen.  And youkai.  *nods at the huge section of various youkai*  Today, I'll be interviewing the well known and thought of, Yu Yu Hakusho bunch!

Yu Yu Hakusho bunch walks out. 

Kit:  Well, lets introduce these lovely bishounen.  *notices Kuwabara*  Lets introduce these MOSTLY lovely bishounen.  The cocky Yusuke.  *points*

Yusuke blows kisses out to all the fan girls in the audience.  They faint.

Kit:  The lovely Kurama.

Kurama bows and all the fan girls faint, some boys included…

Kit: The, um…  Kuwabara!

Crickets chirp as Kuwabara acts like he's popular.

Kit:  *clears throat*  and the ever quiet and dark Hiei!!

Hiei just stands there.  Some girls faint, Black Dragon was carried out on a stretcher for fainting into a coma.

Kit:  Anyways, onto the show!

Everyone sits down, the Yu Yu Hakusho bunch sit in their chairs in the stage…  like…  thing…

Kit:  So, Yusuke.  How's life treating you?

Yusuke:  It's decent.  I've gained a new hobby, though!  

Everyone looks at him through curios eyes, as Yusuke sits there smiling evilly at everyone.

Yusuke:  Well, every other day, my girlfriend, Keiko, comes over to my place and we-

Kit:  Well, isn't that nice!  Onto Kurama!  Kurama, how is your life treating you?

Kurama:  Very well.  School's going well, as usual, and kaasan still doesn't suspect anything about why I was gone so often earlier in the year.  Yomi has kept me  very busy, and kaasan thinks I have a big job.

Kit:  Okay *smile*  Kuwabara…

Kuwabara:  Well, me and Yukina ar-

Kit:  Good for you!  Hiei, your turn! *eyes sparkle*

Hiei:  My life now revolves around my employer, Muriko, and my katana.  

Kit:  Well, how very interesting.  Well, while I think of some more questions to ask these people/ youkai, lets take some questions from the audience.  You, back there, girl in the navy blue shirt!  What's your name and question?

Girl in the Navy Blue Shirt:  Yeah, Hi, um, My name's Sarah McCord, and, like, I've got a question, like, for Kuwabara.

Kuwabara:  Yes?

Sarah McCord:  Yeah, like, why are you so, like, stupid?

Kuwabara:  I try very har-  HEY!  THAT'S NOT NICE!

Kit:  SECURITY!

Security:  *runs out on stage-thing and grabs Kuwabara and throws him out*

Audience:  *wild applause and cheering*

Kit:  Okay!  I've got a question!  Yusuke, are you ever going to ask Keiko to marry you?

Yusuke:  I don't know.  We're having a lot of fun having-

Kit:  Onto the next question from the audience!  You, in with the green hair!

Green haired Girl:  Kurama!  Why are you so HOT!!!

Fan Girls and some boys:  YEAH!!!!

Kurama:  *sweat drop*  Uh…  Because?

Fan Girls and some boys:  *faint*

Kit:  Well, we'll be taking a short Commercial break so that the building can be emptied of, well, them.  *points to fainted fan girls and some boys*  SEE YA SOON!


End file.
